


Dirty Talk

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mentions of Fingering, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, mentions of oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter





	Dirty Talk

 

 The treeline shakes in her scope and she squeezes her thighs together.

  After a blessed pause, Shaxx's voice whispers through her helmet’s com system again. “How wet are you?” 

  She bites her lip so that the answer doesn't explode immediately and pop her mic. “Very,” she grits out and tries to cross her legs while keeping her rifle scanning the pines ahead.

  “Excellent.”

  He sounds proud but not in himself and Efrideet's stomach does a confused little jig before Shaxx starts in with the torture again.

  “I'm going to kiss you until you're drunk with my affections. I'll leave marks on your neck even your thickest fur will struggle to hide.”

  Efrideet squirms and leans to brace her elbows over the lookout's rough wooden edge in some attempt at stability while she checks the northern pass for movement. She distantly notices how her lack of retort causes Shaxx to smirk. She can hear the gentle parting of lips, the rumble of amusement and the barely there exhale. Even when she can't see it, she rises on her toes and tips her hips up in the usual response. Like she would anytime she begs Shaxx to plough her already.

  “Once I'm satisfied running my lips all over your neck, I'll rip the clothes from your body.”

  Efrideet shivers and imagines her breasts bouncing free of shredded chainmail. She's never seen it done, but if it's possible, Shaxx would be the one to prove it so.

  “You'd better not fuck up my armor,” she warns despite the clench between her legs.

  Shaxx's hearty laugh in her ear has Efrideet reaching down to check she isn't actually leaking through her pants.

  “Then I'll strip you the old-fashioned way; with my teeth.”

  “Damn, Shaxx! Gonna take me longer to get to you if I have to stop and wipe up a puddle after shift.”

  Another pause and a deep hum.

  Efrideet senses the opening for revenge. “Are you touching yourself right now?”

  Shaxx takes too long to answer which is, in itself, an answer.

  “You thinking about that big mouth of yours all over my pussy? About your tongue way up-”

  She thought she was teasing him but her own visualization derails her speaking abilities and she squeezes her wet mound and shudders at the slide of panties beneath her fingers.

  “I'm going to wear you like a faceplate and feast on you until Skorri pounds on the wall and shouts for us to stop.”

  Efrideet laughs breathlessly and her weapon sags against weathered wood.

  “You'll no doubt wrestle me for position but I promise I will win. I will pin you to your back and delight in taking my time as I sink my fingers into your-”

  Heavy footsteps clomp below and the sniper jerks her hand from her crotch before the trap door behind creaks in announcement of her replacement.

  “-and finger you until you beg me to-”

  “Hi, Silimar. No activity. Bye, Silimar!”

  The Titan blinks, helmet under his arm and breeze tousling his hair as Lady Efrideet slings her rifle across her back and jumps from the watchtower after a hurried wave.

  Silimar closes the hatch, scratches his beard, and watches Efrideet bound across the snowy hills, cape streaming, on her way back toward the Iron Temple. He shrugs and dons his helmet for duty. “The impatience of youth, I suppose.”


End file.
